dilema, una para dos
by Julian De Yamiel
Summary: es una historia romantica y divertida de un triangulo amoroso jeje HaoXAnaxHyo
1. Chapter 1

El inicio de un amor

Este fic no es muy bueno que digamos pero llevo algo de tiempo sin escribir nada así que no vallan a torturar me con los reviews jeje.

Como cada mañana Ana va por las calles atestadas de gente con a aquella mirada fría que la identificaba curiosamente ese día parecia estar de buen humor (por así decirlo).tenia un trabajo en un cafe que havia heredado de sus padres, al ser soltera le dava una vida bastante comoda.

El metro se detuvo, saliendo a gran velocidad y con paso seguro se abrió camino entre la multitud para llegar a aquel café que la esperaba todos los días a la misma hora. Al llegar una hermosa joven de larga cabellera gris, de tez blanca y una calida sonrisa, ademas de tener un cuerpo que arrancaba las almas de cualquier hombre que pasaba cerca le hablo al entrar.

Jenny:-hola ana, tarde como de costumbre

Ana (ignorando el comentario) ¿no hay muchos clientes verdad?

Jenny:-uuuuy tal parece que la gran Ana vino de buen humor.ademas recuerda que apenas vamos a abrir y tu...

La mirada fría de la rubia la hizo enmudecer y hacerla continuar con su trabajo mientras Ana se colocaba el delantal para comenzar con el suyo.

Como todas las mañana era un día ajetreado por las diversas oficinas cerca así que la gente llegaba por así decirlo por su desayuno y para mejorarlo era el único café en varias manzanas. lamentablemente para la rubia cierto joven con su armani de color azul, zapatos negros, el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo , bajaba de su lanborgini negro, el gram lider de las empresas azakura veia hacia adentro del cafe y sonreia. entro con paso veloz y hablo rapidamte quitandose los lentes oscuros

Hao:-hola señoritas muy buenos días

Jenny:-buenos días Sr. Hao ¿lo de siempre?

Hao:-si por favor lindura

Mientras la joven servia un café Express y unas cuantas donas el joven castaño se fijo en la rubia seria.

Hao:-¿y a quien tenemos aquí?, pero si es nada menos que la dueña del cafe kyoyama, nada mas y nada menos que la gran trabajadora del cafe...

Jenny:-oye ¿y yo que?

Hao:-lo siento jenny,fue sin ofender, y que tal Ana ya pensaste sobre mi propuesta de salir.

desde hace ya buen rato Hao se la habia pasado invitanto a Ana pra que saliera con el, proponiendole visitar los restaurantes mas caros sin embaro...

Ana:-aun no entiendo si eres sordo o simplemente eres idiota hao, la respuesta es no

Hao:- eso es lo que me gusta de ti ana, ese carácter indomable que tienes.

Jenny:-aquí tiene, son 44.50.

Hao:-muchas gracias.

Jenny. Si no te molesta yo aceptaría gustosa la invitación.

Hao:-pero Jenny tu tienes novio no es así.

Jenny(con una sonrisa picara) si pero no es celoso jeje

Hao:-jajaja, Jenny tan graciosa como siempre, me gusta eso, nos veremos otro día preciosas el deber me llama.

El joven empresario recogió su pedido y camino lentamente a la puerta que abrió y salio regalando una sonrisa al par de jovencitas.

Ana.-que se cree ese pelele, no es más que in imbecil de primera.

Jenny:-pero Ana debes admitir que es muy apuesto y tiene mucho dinero, imagínate tomar parte de su tiempo para venir a verte, le interesas en serio, que te costaría hacerle caso.

Ana:- ese imbecil, no lo creo, primero muerta antes que…

Hyo:-¿muerta¿Quien¿Acaso va a ver entierro?

Jenny:-jajajaja, hay Yoh tu siempre con tus ocurrencias¿como as estado pequeñín?

Hyo:-pues muy bien casi no me ha pasado nada y ¿que tal tu?

Jenny:- pues ya ves una que necesita pagar sus cuentas, siempre trabajando.

Hyo:-ya somos dos, y ¿que te dejo hoy?

Jenny:-bueno le deje encargado a tu jefe dos ordenes de camarones fritos y arroz.

Yoh:-jijiji, si es cierto.(el joven coloca dos bolsas de pedido en la barra)

Jenny.-¿hyo te podría pedir un favor?

Yoh:-claro tu sabes que conmigo tu puedes contar siempre conmigo.

Jenny.-tengo algunas cajas ahí en la esquina del café ¿podrías llevarlas para la bodega?

Yoh:-claro ahora mismo te ayudo.

Mientras el iba por las cajas Jenny salio un momento para comprar algunas cosas mas para el almuerzo. En eso Yoh levanto las pesadas cajas y se dirigió a la puerta de la bodega pero no podía abrir así que necesitaba algo de ayuda y solo Ana estaba cerca.

Hyo:-disculpe señorita, si no le molesta ¿podría ayudarme a abrir la puerta?

Ana:-pues si me molesta, si no puedes hacer algo mejor niégate antes de intentar hacerlo.

Hyo:-ha lo lamento mucho señorita.

El joven se las arreglo para abrir la puerta y entrar con las pesadas cajas para después salir con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se fue a sentar en la barra, apoyando los codos sobre esta y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos mientras se movía con el compás de la música que oía en sus audífonos, Ana apenas le miraba, era de reojo viéndolo de pies a cabeza, se veía tan tranquilo, con su camisa color azul y unos jeans negros, muy curioso y para ella muy lelo.

Cuando Jenny regresó la escena continuaba y solo la hizo sonreír.

Jenny:- ay Yoh tu siempre tan tranquilo

Yoh:- de que me serviría estar malhumorado, tu me conoces, eso no va conmigo.

Jenny:- jajaja si es cierto, te agradezco la ayuda, por cierto no te he presentado a mi querida compañera de trabajo, ella es Ana Kyoyama, la dueña del cafe, nunca se habian traytado ¿cierto? pues Yoh apenas empezo hace unso dias.

Hyo:- así que se llama ana, pues ¡mucho gusto señorita ana!

Ana:-….

Jenny:- jajaja, hay Ana tu siempre con ese carácter, por cierto Yoh ¿que te parece si salimos hoy?

Yoh:- claro porque no, tiene tiempo que no salimos, un poco de licor, baile y diversión ¡ujuuuuuuu!

Jenny:- Bien entonces será hoy a las 10:00

Yoh:- si, pero yo no tengo a nadie para que me acompañe, o…. que tal usted señorita ana, le gustaría ir con nosotros.

Ana había seguido la conversación desde el inicio¿Por qué? La verdad ni ella sabia porque y algo la indujo a contestar de manera mas atenta a tal propuesta.

Ana:- si, no hay nada mejor que desperdiciar mi noche del sábado yendo con dos lelos a la disco.

Yoh:- me parece bien, una señorita tan linda como usted no debería estar encerrada todo el tiempo. (Haciendo sonrojar a ana, claro que levemente sin perder su fria expresió)

Jenny e Yoh:- ¡siiiiiiiiiii de nuevo a las andadas!

Jenny:- muy bien Yoh tendrás que ir por nosotras, alas 9:30 en mi casa y de ahí a la de ana ¿te parece?

Hyo:- claro que si, ahí estaré jijijiji.

Mientras Yoh y Jenny reían divertidos por lo que harían al día siguiente Ana solo los observaba y algo en su interior se encendía poco a poco, era una sensación calida que no sentía desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, cuando ella todavía sonreía y era feliz sin embargo algo terrilbe cambio su destino, es que acaso la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad de ser feliz o la dejaria en la mas profunda desolacion una vez mas...

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: la salida.

Esta parte es medio mamona, a mi no me gusto mucho así que juzguen la ustedes mismos.

Eran ya las 9:30 y Ana no podía elegir el atuendo correcto, daba vueltas, sacaba y metía una y otra ves su ropa de las gavetas y un viejo perchero regalo de su madre pero no se decidía, de pronto un curioso pensamiento invadió su mente, por que rayos buscaba tanto ropa para ponerse, para que, lo que la gente pensara siempre le había importado poco y mas aun nunca se arreglaba demasiado porque según ella no valía la pena.

Después de 20 minutos de pelea por fin se decidió por un conjunto de minifalda y blusa de tirantes de color negro acompañado de aretes y pulseras de color rojo (no me gusta salirme mucho de su estilo rojo y negro jeje) al igual que su sandalias y una pequeña bolsa.

Las 10.00 en punto, apenas el reloj dio la hora exacta comenzó a desesperarse, sentada en un banco de su cocina movía nerviosa su pierna derecha mientras apoyaba ambos brazos en la barra e intentaba tranquilizarse. A las 10:01 ya estaba muy desesperada, mas bien molesta y pensando "porque rayos tardan tanto ya son mas de las 10:00, tal vez sea mejor no ir, seria una buena excusa para mandarlos a volar, pero también quiero ir… un momento yo pensé eso, querer ir pero si yo no…"seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el timbre la hizo saltar, molesta se levanto para ir a abrir, se acercó y vió por el pequeño orificio en su puerta pero no habia nadie, así que abrió esperando ver a alguien( nota. Pienso que si no se ve nadie no se debe abrir, te pueden asaltar jajaja), salio al pórtico, se asomo a la calle y no había nadie y al darse vuelta para regresar a su apartamento y cambiarse salieron de ambos la dos de los arbustos y gritaron.

Yoh y Jenny:- ¡SOOOORPRESAAAA!

Con eso a ana casi le da un infarto.

Ana:- ¡¿en que demonios están pensado par de idiotas?!

Jenny:-vamos ana tranquila era una broma

Yoh:-fiuuuufiuuuuuu (onomatopeya de silbido jajaja) pero que bien se ve señorita ana, esta preciosa.

Ana:- mm…gracias, (sonrojándose claro que aun con aquel rostro frió y serio que siempre tiene)

Yoh:- a es cierto, soy Yoh azakura, mucho gusto (extendiendo la mano derecha)

Ana:- que bien, querrás que te aplauda… ¿azakura?(dejando la mano del joven al aire) acaso ¿eres pariente de hao azakura?

Yoh.- ya veo, conocen a mi hermano

Jenny:- como se nota que ana nunca le pone atención a lo que no le interesa, si son igualitos ana

Ana:- ya veo, pues si es cierto, a los imbeciles no les pongo atención

Jenny junto con Yoh rieron ante el cometario de ana, mientras ella los observaba de nuevo aquel malestar dentro de ella florecía.

Ana.- ¿nos vamos o que?

Jenny:- si, mi novio nos espera en el bar, bueno mas bien nos alcanzará ahí, aun tiene algo de trabajo en la oficina.

Yoh:- jijijiji

Se pusieron en camino, subieron al coche de Jenny, y en el camino eran risas juegos comentarios tontos, en fin se divertían de lo lindo, pero en lo que era ana no pasaba de la seriedad casi total, los observaba y no reía junto con ellos, para ella todavía era imposible.

Llegaron por fin pero el lugar estaba lleno, no había estacionamiento así que tuvo que estacionarse una calle después. Bajaron del carro y empezaron a caminar, de nuevo el buen humor de Yoh y Jenny salio a flote, mientras jugaban y tonteaban ana los observaba, a Jenny con su vestido de color celeste que le quedaba bastante ajustado y marcaba su hermosa figura. Yoh con unos jeans negros desteñidos, una camisa de tres cuartos de color blanco con el típico pecho descubierto con un crucifijo de plata(prefiero un crucifijo que sus garritas de oso jeje). Algo en el le llamaba la atención, era algo que al mismo tiempo le molestaba mucho, tal vez era esa luz que parecía que irradiaba, no estaba segura.

Al llegar al bar yoh y Jenny se acercaron y saludaron al hombre de la puerta.

Yoh.- que tal charlie, que me cuantas amigo

Charlie.- valla, valla, valla, a quines tenemos aquí, el dúo dinamita, no es posible tenia mucho que no venían a vernos, ahora si se pondrá bueno.

Jenny:- a claro que si tu sabes que juntos somos una revolucion andante.

Yoh y Jenny se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y les encantaba ir de bar en bar a pasarla muy bien y este era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Yoh.- bueno, te vemos después charlie es hora de empezar.

Charlie:- bien, bien ya entren

Los dos pasaron pero como ana iba atrás de ellos no la dejaron entrar.

Ana.- vengo con ellos.

Charlie.- los siento señorita pero…

En eso Yoh salió y abrazó por la cintura a ana

Yoh:- tranquilo charlie, viene conmigo

Charlie:- jajajaja tu siempre con tus locuras Yoh, esta bien pasen ya.

Al entrar Yoh continuaba con la mano en la cintura de ana, la verdad si fuera cualquier otra persona ya no tendría rostro por la enorme bofetada que le propinaría Ana, pero algo la detenía.

Avanzaron entre la personas hasta llegar a una mesa donde un joven estaba con Jenny.

Jenny:- ¿ana que te paso?

Ana:- pues ¡tal vez… me dejaron atrás par de idiotas!

Yoh:-jijiji

Jenny:-ya olvídalo ana, mira te presento a hoji, mi novio.

Hoja:- que tal

Ana:- hola

La noche continuo, bailaron, tomaron y se divirtieron como nunca, la primera copa apenas destanteo a la pareja explosiva pero a ana que no estaba acostumbrada la mareo un poco y que decir de la tercera la preciosa rubia cambio por completo, ahora estaba metida en las mismas bromas y comentarios que los otros tres. Ya eran casi las 5 de la mañana, bailaban muy relajados pero hoji rompió la burbuja, avisándoles que era hora de irse, tambaleándose salieron y se despidieron de charlie, Jenny se fue con hoji en un taxi porque ninguno de los dos podía conducir, y que de menos llevar a los otros dos.

Jenny:- bueno…hip….creo que tendrán que... Hip…. Irse solos

Yoh:- si no hay problema, yo la llevo.

Se despidieron, Yoh detuvo un taxi y ayudó a ana a subir, después de un corto viaje llegaron al departamento de ana y ya en la puerta.

Ana:- donde… hip… deje esas entupidas…hip…llaves.

En lo que buscaba en su bolso se tambaleo y casi se cae pero gracias a Yoh que estaba acostumbrado a tomar y no estaba tan mareado pudo adelantarse y detenerla. El tiempo se detuvo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, se miraban fijamente hasta que Yoh entregó una sonrisa que ana devolvió. La joven se levantó y por fin encontró su llave y abrió la puerta.

Yoh:- bueno es hora de que me valla.

Ana:- irte, no, quédate conmigo.

Hyo:- no puedo, mas bien no debo.

Ana. Pero quiero que te quedes conmigo otro rato, porfavooooor.

Hyo:-jijijiji, como decirle que no a eso bonito rostro.

Ana.- ¿enserio crees que soy bonita?

Hyo.- claro que (tocando suavemente su mejilla)

Los dos en la puerta, Yoh apoyado en el marco mientras ana intentaba estar aparada frente a el. Después de un momento entraron, ana iba tambaleándose cuando de pronto tomo la mano de Yoh que iba atrás de ella y lo guió a su cuarto.

Hyo:- no creo que deba entrar ahí.

Ana:- anda Yoh, vamos a dormir.

Por el sueño que tenia y la borrachera se dejo llevar y entró con ana al cuarto para intentar dormir un poco...

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: un nuevo comienzo.

Este capitulo es un poquito meloso así que si les aburre los comprendo, mucho choro y aun nada de acción jijijiji

Era sábado en la mañana, ahora los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de cierta rubia que dormía placidamente sobre su cama. La tenue luz que se colaba entre los ventanales hizo que abriera los ojos, poco a poco pues gracias a la copas del día anterior se sentía muy mal. Se levantó pesadamente quedando sentada sobre su cama, observó a todos lados y notó al lado de su cama un futón doblado, por lo visto alguien había dormido en el, intentó recordar que había pasado y de pronto un recuerdo borroso entró en su mente, "el" se había quedado en su casa, en su cuarto, con ella, ahora si que no sabia que hacer.

Se levantó y notó que aun tenía la ropa del día anterior, se la quitó y fue a tomar un baño de agua tibia para relajar su adolorida cabeza por la resaca. Salio con una bata de color melón y una toalla en la cabeza. Ya fresca se dirigió a la sala donde sintió un rico aroma, llego a la cocina y pudo ver a hyo sin camisa, frente a la estufa cocinando y tarareando una alegre melodía.

Ana:-¿me podrías decir que se supone que haces ahí?

Yoh:- buenos días anita, el desayuno esta listo, toma asiento, en la mesa te deje un baso de jugo de naranja, algunas aspirinas y un buen café cargado jijijiji.

Ana no sabia que era mejor, estrangularlo o agradecerle, estaba molesta, pero optó por hacer lo que el castaño pidió, se acercó a la mesa y tomo asiento, tomó el baso de jugo y se trago de un golpe las dos aspirinas, terminó y siguió con la taza de café y en segundo sorbo hyo puso frente a ella una tortilla española(jeje para los que no sepan la tortilla española es una combinación de huevo y papa y si se quiere se le pone jamón jijiji).

Ana tomo su tenedor y probó aquel platillo, continúo bocado tras bocado mientras el castaño sentado al lado de ella sonriéndole y esperando el veredicto pero la cara de seria de ana no cambiaba.

Yoh:- y bien ¿que le parece señorita? ¿Verdad que esta delicioso?

Ana:- no esta muy bueno

Una roca callo sobre el pobre Yoh que solo sonrió ante el comentario de ana, y la observo el resto del desayuno con una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que aunque ana no lo dijera podía notarse algo de encanto por el delicioso desayuno.

Yoh:- bueno anita te tengo que dejar, tengo que ir a trabajar.

Ana:- ¿quien te dio permiso de decirme anita?

Yoh:- jijiji, nadie pero me gusta mas.

Ana:- ¿vas a ir a trabajar en sábado?

Yoh:- si, como el subencargado de la cocina de el restaurante "el cáliz dorado" no puedo faltar, además no me pagarían jijiji.

Mientras hyo iba por sus cosas a la habitación de ana, ella pensaba y pensaba, otra ves aquel sentimiento, esa molestia en su interior, entonces una idea que para ella era totalmente descabellada llego a su mente, así que cuando Yoh salió del cuarto ella le hablo.

Ana:- oye, tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras al centro, así que iré contigo.

Yoh:- claro que si anita, jijiji.

Ana:- no se de que te ríes entupido.

Ana se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglarse pero antes ya en la puerta de su habitación gritó al pobre Yoh.

Ana:- deja la cocina y los platos limpios.

Yoh solo volvió a sonreír y comenzó con el aseo mientras ana buscaba que ponerse, pero no tardo mucho en escoger aquel vestido negro que siempre le gustaba usar, salio del cuarto y el castaño había terminad o con su trabajo. Salieron y tomaron un taxi. El recorrido fue callado hasta que ana rompio el silencio:

Ana:- ayer, yo….estaba algo tomada y la verdad… no recuerdo que hice, podrías decirme…

Yoh:- jajaja, no hiciste nada malo ni vergonzoso, eso te lo puedo asegurar, simplemente te divertiste.

Ana:- ¿divertirme?... y en la habitación tu….

Hyo:- extendí un futon en el suelo, te respeto, eres muy linda y se que necesitas a alguien a tu la do, pero se que hay limites jijiji.

Ana comenzó a pensar que era lo que estaba sintiendo, las palabras sinceras del joven retumbaron en su cabeza, su corazón comenzó a agitarse, respiración igual de agitada y las manos frías y un poco sudadas, ahora estaba sonrojada y ahora no podía verlo al rostro, y eso le molestaba mucho, ella no era así, que demonios le pasaba. es que acaso el joven de cabellera castaña que ahora estaba sentado a su lado ¿podia desencadenar ese tipo de recciones en ella?

Se detuvieron en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, ana solo se fue a sentar a una de las mesas que Yoh le señaló. La tarde paso y por suerte no había mucho que hacer así que Yoh se la paso conversando con ana, o mas bien contándole su vida, de cómo sus padres habían muerto cunado el era aun un niño y de cómo fue para los dos hermanos seguir adelante.

Por fin el turno de Yoh terminó, así que salieron de ahí directo al departamento de la rubia, al llegar ana abrió la puerta e Yoh sonrió.

Yoh:- bueno es hora de que me valla, ya es un poco tarde(las 9:30 jijiji)

Ana:- cállate y date prisa quiero cenar pescado así que comienza en lo que me baño.

Yoh:- jijiji, si, horita mismo.

Entraron al apartamento y mientras Yoh estaba ocupado en la cocina ana se desvestía en su cuarto pensando:

"que demonios hago, ayer lo hice entrar a mi apartamento y dormir en mi cuarto, hoy lo acompañé a su trabajo y ahora le pido de nuevo a que se quede, no es posible. Simplemente se resignó a no intentar entender mas las cosas y se bañó tranquila.

Yoh:- ¡anita la cena esta lista!

Ana:- ¡¿ANITAAAAA!?

La joven salió con una toalla cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo, el cabello suelto que ahora estaba mojado y dejaba caer algunas gotas, bastante sexy.

Ana:- óyeme imbecil ¿quien te dio permiso para decirme asi?

Yoh:- pero ana, para una joven tan linda que da mejor anita.

Ana:-…. ¿Qué hiciste de cena?

Yoh:- jijiji, me dijiste que querías pescado.

Ana lo quería golpear, pero contendiéndose, colocó sus manos en su cadera en una pose de reclamo y el nudo no pudo resistir mas y calló de golpe por el agua que tenia.

Yoh:-anita creo que deberías ponerte algo de ropa

Ana:- por…. Haaaaaaaaa, pedazo de….

Lo iba a golpear pero el ya no estaba ahí estaba en la sala viendo hacia la ventana mas cercana, ella solo rió levemente, en serio algo en ella le hacia sentir algo de aprecio.

Cenaron juntos, pero todo fue callado, tranquilo, Yoh aun se quedaba viendo a aquella hermosa mujer, esa toalla, y esa mirada fría que pedía compañía y amor, le fascinaba. Ana debía admitir que la cena estuvo deliciosa y aunque no lo decía Yoh lo interpretó asi.

Yoh:- bueno, me tengo que ir.

Ana:- a esta hora, ¿Qué es lo que siguieres que te asalten y luego me sienta culpable?  
Yoh:- jijiji, no te preocupes anita, no me va pasar nada.

Un zapato que tenia ana cerca fue a dar contra su rostro.

Ana: -te he dicho que no llames así.

Yoh:- jijiji

Yoh se dirigió hacia la puerta y sonrió con un brillito en los ojos, algo iba a hacer.

Yoh:- ¡me voy anita!

Ana:- piérdete ya.

Yoh:- jijiji

Al darle vuelta a la perilla ana le llamó pero al voltear un segundo zapato se incrusto con su rostro

Ana:- ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!

Hyo:- jijiji, claro AAAAANIIIIIIITAAAAAA!

Salio rápidamente del departamento para evitar cualquier golpe de objeto no identificado. Mientras, adentro ana estaba pensativa, se sentía extraña "tal vez debí haberle dicho que se quedara, ¿queee? En que estoy pensando, se supone que no me cae bien o mas bien que es un imbecil, pero…. Me agrada que este cerca, sintió algo…."

Pensativa fue a su habitación, sonrió levemente y fue a costarse, tenia algo nuevo en su corazón y le agradaba, hacia mucho que no sentía eso, tal vez era hora de darse una oportunidad de ser feliz, y por lo visto, tal vez el podria lograrlo.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

**Por fin el cuarto capitulo, ya se me estaba olvidando**

Al día siguiente, ana se levantó y desayunó algo ligero, y se dirigió al trabajo como de costumbre, paso seguro y rápido y su usual rostro helado. Al llegar su querida compañera de trabajo, que la observaba con una sonrisa muy curiosa.

Jenny:- valla, valla, valla, tal parece que te la pasaste bien picarona.

Ana:- no se a que te refieres tonta.

Jenny:- si claro, mi querido exnovio me contó lo que pasó, porque la verdad llegue totalmente dormida a mi casa, jeje que te fuiste con el a tu departamento y que permaneció en tu casa toda la noche junto contigo, ¿acaso eso es cierto?

Ana:- no se que de que hablas tonta, no paso nada.

Jenny. Si claro. Anda ana, confiesa, estuvo todo el fin de semana contigo, eso ya es bastante.

Ana:- a, de eso hablas, solo olvídalo.

Jenny:-¿olvidarlo?, porfavooooor ana admite que es muy dulce además es…

Una mirada fría dirigida a la joven risueña por parte de la fria rubia la hizo enmudecer y regresara al trabajo.

Después de ponerse a trabajar, como todos los días ahí venia el, con el mismo atuendo y la misma sonrisa.

Hao:- muy buenos días queridas señoritas, como siempre están muy lindas.

Ana:- piérdete imbecil

Hao.- vamos ana preciosa, porque me tratas así, yo que te quiero tanto.

Ana.- que bueno, bien por ti, pero no creas que eres correspondido imbecil.

Hao.-jeje

Jenny.- vamos hao ríndete de una buena vez, además ana esta saliendo con Yoh.

Hao.- ¿con mi hermano Yoh? Jajajaja, debes de estar bromeando.

Jenny:- claro que no, incluso durmieron juntos el viernes.

Esta noticia a hao le callo como balde de agua fría, sentía como el enojo le subía desde los pues hasta la cabeza, sonrió levemente.

Hao:- vamos ana el no es para ti, es algo ...como decirlo... "perdido" tu necesitas a un hombre de verdad así como yo.

Ana. Por favor hao déjate de estupideces o tu desayuno matutino ira a dar en tus finos pantalones.

Hao:- es una de tus cualidades, esa forma de ser tan fría que me hace estremecer, no creas que le dejare el camino libre a mi querido hermano, te tendré así sea lo único que haga.

Ana lo escuchó y con cada palabra la sangre le corría por las venas con mucha velocidad hasta llegar a su cerebro, estaba enojada, muuuuuy enojada, hasta que en una enorme explosión le calló a hao.

Ana:-¡TENERME, ¿TU?, PEDASO DE IMBECIL, MACHO CON EL HEGO MAS GRANDE QUE EL MAR, POR FAVOR, NI TU DINERO, NI LA QUE TU DICES GALANURA ME CONQUISTARAN ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ Y VE A BUSCAR A LAS ZORRAS QUE TRABAJAN CONTIGO PUES A ELLAS LES HA DE FACINAR QUE TE LAS TIRES TODO EL TIEMPO, Y LO DE YOH, PARA QUE SEPAS ¡SI, ESTOY SALIENDO CON EL ASI QUE SOLO L..A…R…G…A…T…E!

Hao no supo que decir, esta ves le habían aclarado muy bien las cosas, ana era muy ruda para decir las cosas, su sonrisa desapareció y salio muy molesto del lugar pero con el sentimiento de la venganza por este terrible suceso.

Hao: _pensando_: jajaja, porfavooooor, Yoh te vas a arrepentir de haberte fijado en ella, ahora esto es una batalla sin fin por ana, y te juro que no la perderé.

Mientras el se retiraba, el café Jenny no podía parar de reír, toda la situación fue muy divertida para ella, ahora si ana se había pasado, normalmente ella era mala, pero esto se pasaba de lo norma.

Jenny:- jajajajaja….jajajajaja, enserio ana jajaja, ahora si…jajaja te….jajaj pasaste.

Ana.- a que te refieres.

Jenny:- ya, ya puedo hablar, te digo que se te paso la mano.

Ana:- pasárseme la mano pero si ese tarado nunca aprende.

Jenny:- veo que Yoh si te mueve el tapete uuuuuuu que se me hace jajajaja.

Ana:- Jenny cierra la boca de una buena vez.

El día paso normal y por fin llegó la hora de cerrar, así que limpiaron el lugar como todos los días, pero Jenny recordó algo que era de suma importancia.

Jenny:- ana, podría irme mas temprano es que tengo que ir a abrirle la puerta al que repara la estufa, que por cierto esta hermoso jeje.

Ana.- eres realmente rara, no se supone que tienes novio.

Jenny:- como se nota que no me pones atención, te dije que corté, al verdad no era tan bueno en la cama como pensé jijiji.

Ana:- eso no me interesa…esta bien no hay problema, lárgate, nos vemos mañana.

Jenny: siiiiiiiiiii, no te preocupes, te lo compensare.

Ana:- aja, si claro.

Jenny salió lo más rápido que pudo mientras ana recogía lagunas cosas más, Jenny había dejado la puerta abierta y ana estaba tan metida en su trabajo que no notó que entró alguien, el intruso se coloco detrás de ella y acercando su rostro a la pequeña oreja de la rubia le susurró:

"hola anita"

Ana:- quien demo…

Al voltear tan rápido al intruso no le quedo tiempo de alejarse asi que sus labios se unieron en un beso que los dejo sorprendidos a los dos, el intruso era Yoh que solo llego para saludar y sin querer consiguio otra cosa.

Por un tiempo estuvieron unidos, ninguno de los dos se separaron, poco a poco incrementaron la profundidad del beso, y se separaron hasta que necesitaron algo de aire en los pulmones.

Yoh:- ….jijijiji, hola anita.

De pronto una jarra de aluminio se estrello contra el rostro del castaño haciéndolo gemir de dolor y llevarse la mano a la zona herida para sobarla.

Ana:- ¡en que demonios estas pensando cabeza hueca, casi me matas del susto!

Yoh:- lo lamento anita, es que quería pasar a saludarte.

Ana: la próxima vez será con una jara de cristal así que saluda antes de entrar torpe.

Hyo:-jijiji, si, pero no estuvo mal ¿verdad?

De pronto otro golpe fue a dar contra su otra mejilla volviéndolo a hacer gemir, ahora sus dos mejillas parecían enormes tomates hinchados.

Yoh:- lo lamento anita, es que tengo razón.

Ana.-…

Ana no decía nada, pero el leve sonroje de sus mejillas lo decia todo, ahora si, le había robado un beso, y lo disfruto mucho, muchas emociones cruzaron por su corazón, ahora lo entendía, era amor, no había duda, ese muchacho sin preocupaciones y de una sonrisa sincera la había cautivado, a ella, a ana kyoyama, la mujer de hielo que irónicamente vendía café caliente, y ahora con ese beso la cosas tal vez iban en serio.

Ana termino de cerrar con la ayuda de Yoh, quien la acompañó hasta su departamento, donde mas bien el fue el cocinero, preparando un delicioso estofado de res, y mientras comía, Yoh comentaba algunas cosas a la rubia que le ponía atención a cada una de sus palabras.

Hyo:-jijiji, Jenny me comento algo curioso hoy cuando me la tope en la puerta del café.

Ana:- ¿curioso?

Yoh:- si, algo de que mandaste a volar a mi hermano de una manera muy poco sutil jijiji.

Ana:- ese imbecil no entendía con sutileza así que fui un poco mas clara.

Yoh:-no me imagino que tanto jijiji, oye anita me permitirías hacerte una pregunta un poco personal.

Ana:- ¿Cuál?

Yoh:- ¿porque eres así de fría con la gente?

ella sabia poruqe, lo recordadba con gran facilidad sin embargo era algo que debia de haver muerto al igual que todo lo demas de su pasado. Aquellos dolorosos recuerdos regresaron a ella, y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus delicadas mejillas, Yoh notó esto rápidamente y se preocupó, ahora la herida había sido abierta una vez más, y no sabia como reaccionar ante tal pregunta.

Yoh:- lo lamento anita, no debí preguntar

Ana:- …yo…no me gusta hablar de eso.

Yoh.- sabes, cuando mi hermano me hablo de ti, te imagine como una persona muy sola y la verdad estas igual que yo. Desde pequeño fui catalogado con base al desempeño de mi hermano, pero a decir verdad el y yo somos muy diferentes, el tiene una forma de pensar distinta a la mía pero en algo si concuerdo con el, tu eres una persona muy especial y sobre todo una joven muy linda y aunque casi siempre me había sentido solo, contigo es totalmente diferente, me siento feliz y mas tranquilo (si eso es posible) y me encanta estar cerca de ti.

Ana escuchó con detalle cada palabra que salía de la boca del moreno, el le estaba hablando con el corazón, con un sentimiento puro y lleno de afecto que solo a llegado a ella una ves en la vida y que ahora la estaba haciendo sentir muy feliz, desde hacia mucho a ella no le importaba nadie mas que ella misma paro ahora tenia a alguien, a alguien especial que le entregaba la satisfacción ser querida de nuevo, comenzó a llorar y se lanzó a los brazos de Yoh quien la recibió con una expresión de ternura en los ojos.

Después de llorar un poco en el regazo de Yoh, la rubia se levanto y tomó a hyo de la mano, sonrió y lo jalo hacia su cuarto, donde al entrar le plantó un profundo y calido beso.

Ana:- yo… desde hacia mucho que no sentía esto por nadie, sufrí tanto que me aleje de mi propio ser para resguardarme en la frialdad y soledad total, peor jamás pensé que una persona como tu ,un joven tal loco y curioso podría hacerme sentir amada y por eso deseo ser parte de ti y que tu seas parte de mi.

Yoh:- ana, yo en verdad te amo, y deseo estar toda mi vida contigo, esa forma de ser es tan peculiar, y e encanta pero… seria un abuso de mi parte si yo…

No pudo decir mas pues ana colocó dos dedos sobre sus labio y habló con una mirada dulce que casi nadie ha visto en ella (yo diría que nadie jajajaja)

Ana:- yo te amo, y te lo pido.

Ya no se dijeron mas, ana simplemente se acerco a el y comenzó a besarlo con pasión mientras su corazón rebosaba en felicidad por aquellos sentimientos que creía perdidos y que había vuelto a renacer. Hyo le sonreía cada vez que se separaba y entendía a ana sintiendose feliz por ser el que le devolviera aquello tan preciado que perdió.

Mientras se besaban ahora ana pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Yoh, acariciando cada parte de arriba hacia abajo para encontrar con el principio de la playera que jalo suavemente, mientras Yoh liberaba los pequeños botones de la blusa blanca que llevaba ana ese día y la quitó poco a poco para dejar al descubierto el brazier de la joven rubia.

Yoh acerco su boca al cuello de la chica donde su alientó rozó su piel, llevando un escalofrió por el delgado cuerpo de ana. Dio un pequeño beso que probocó un pequeño suspiro por parte de la rubia y continúo con una pequeña mordida, siguió bajando mientras llenaba a ana de placer con cada caricia. Bajo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos retenido por el brazier color blanco con encajes, hundió la cabeza entre ellos y sonrió mientras sus manos safaban cada uno de los seguros que mantenían la prenda intima. Ana no se movía, solo se dejaba hacer, ella sabia que su turno llegaría.

Cuando el brazier calló ya estaban acostados en la cama, Yoh sobre ana observaba los senos de la chica que ahora estaban con los pezones erguidos, acercó su rostro y con la punta de la lengua acarició el pezón derecho haciendola gemir.

Continuara….

**Hola a todos este fic capitulo se va a llevar mas tiempo porque la verdad lo estoy escribiendo de noche entonces me gana el sueño, en fin , es un poco cursi pero es lo que pienso de la frialdad de ana, pero bueno, espero que les guste, manden mas reviews jijijiji.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

**Jajaja, siento haber dejado el lemon a medias pero ya tenía mucho sueño así que lo voy a terminar en este ¿vale?**

Ana se sentía en las nubes, ahora Yoh lamía su seno derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo en un ritmo rotatorio. Pronto se detuvo y avanzo por el perfecto abdomen de la rubia que daba pequeños suspiros por cada uno de los besos que le daba sobre su piel dejando un pequeño camino de saliva que con la suave brisa de la noche la hacia temblar.

Continuo bajando poco a poco con la misma técnica de pequeños besos hasta llegar a la pequeña prenda intima que cubría su sexo, la tomo con los dientes y tiro de ella lentamente haciendo que ana suspirara. Ahora lo mas preciado de ana estaba libre, ella permanecía desnuda sobre la cama, ante Yoh quien se levantó para poder observar aquel cuerpo perfecto siendo bañado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de aquella habitación.

Yoh:- eres preciosa ana.

Ana no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo y sonrió con el comentario, Yoh se acerco a ella de nuevo y le dio un tierno beso mientras sus manos se colocaban en su pequeña entrada, suavemente paso su dedos, introduciendo poco a poco dos de ellos, ana solo sintió gran placer, y mas a un cuando comenzó a moverlos.

Ahora Yoh estando encima de ana con los dedos metidos en su delicado sexo haciéndola sentir cosas que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse, ademas mordía suavemente el cuello de la rubia y no paraba de disfrutar con el sonido de aquellos gemidos. El ritmo se fue incrementando hasta que ana no pudo mas y temblado llego a un enorme y largo orgasmo que la dejo tensa por un momento y luego completamente relajada.

Yoh:- ¿estas bien anita?

Ana:- (con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración agitada)si…estoy bien…eso….estuvo…gran….dioso.

Yoh solo sonrió de satisfacción ante el comentario, la observo y quito algunos cabellos que caían sobre su hermoso rostro.

Yoh:- ¿me permites finalizar anita?

Ana:- (pensativa y algo destanteada)¿finalizar?...pues, si… te dejo.

Antes de terminar algún comentario mas Yoh volvió a comenzar a besarla con pasión, bajo a su cuello donde beso rápidamente, luego a sus hermosos senos. Mientras se movía y lamía a través del cuerpo de ana para encenderla una ves mas su pantalón salio volando para quedar en ropa interior.

Para este momento ana había entendido lo que Yoh había querido decir y el calor se había apoderado de ella una ves mas, así que de un tirón sacó la ropa interior del castaño quedando por fin los dos completamente desnudos.

Ana debajo de Yoh ya sin ninguna prenda, sentía su miembro sobre su pequeño sexo. Yoh lamía los senos de ana, se alternaba, izquierda a derecha, derecha a izquierda, y con el movimiento el rose de sus sexos la hacia gemir, ahora el ultimo paso.

Hyo se levanto sobre ana como un gato sobre una presa, mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa le separó las piernas para ir colocandose en medio de estas y su miembro en la entrada de ana, lo rozó y lentamente se introdujo hasta que su pubis choco con el de ana. Los dos gimieron y sintieron como un remolino de emociones y sensaciones atravesaba su espina dorsal.

El joven se quedó sobre y dentro de ella, no se movía, los dos intentaban a similar el cuerpo del otro, para después comenzar con suaves y lentos movimientos, con cada uno de ellos los jóvenes gemían, ahora era un vaivén de sensaciones. Pronto llevaban un mismo ritmo, ahora no dejaban de gemir y sudar, ahora eran uno en cuerpo y alma, era la culminación de algo especial, pronto Yoh salió de repente dejando algo desconcertada a ana pero lo que hizo explico esa extraña separación, Yoh la tomo por la cintura e hizo que dieran la vuelta quedando ella sobre su cintura y volviéndose a unir, ahora ana tenia el control.

Yoh:- uffhh…como siempre anita me encanta que tengas el control, jiji.

Ana:- aghh… tonto.

Ana pronto se movía de arriba abajo con rapidez haciendo que los gemidos incrementaran, ahora todo en ellos se tensaba, los dos sentían como el final se acercaba ahora no había marcha atrás y los dos disfrutaban de sus cuerpos, mientras ana se movía Yoh acariciaba sus hermosos senos.

Pronto los dos ya no podían más, gritaban sus nombres en la oscuridad de esa noche de luna llena, y con el último movimiento los dos dejaron salir la semilla de su esencia quedando exhaustos. Ana calló rendida sobre hyo, descansó un poco y se acostó a su lado mientras le daba un tierno beso y el sueño los derrotaba.

Ana:- gra…cias Yoh.

Yoh:- no ani…ta, gra…cias a ti…

Y cayeron rendidos en un sueño profundo, los dos juntos mientras la noche era testiga de su amor que seria la cura a todos los males que a ana torturan.

A la mañana siguiente el sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de una linda rubia que dormía placidamente al lado de un joven castaño sonriente y tranquilo.

La joven abro pesadamente los ojos, la luz le molestaba un poco, se sentó sobre la cama y observó al muchacho que estaba a su lado, le dedico una sonrisa que nadie en su santa vida ha visto en su rostro(hablo en serio esto solo es posible mediante la poderosa energía de un escritor de nivel diez que es capaz de hacer que ana sonría, niños no lo intenten o se les meterá una horrible maldición jajajajaja), le quito algunos cabellos del rostro, se puso seria y de una patada mandó a volar al moreno fuera de la cama para caer en el piso.

Yoh se levantó adolorido por el tremendo golpe que sufrió al impactarse con el suelo, algo atarantado y desorientado fijó su mirada en ana que estaba al lado contrario de la cama colocándose la ropa interior.

Hyo:- anita ¿porque hiciste eso?

Ana:- en primera tenemos que ir a trabajar, en segunda quiero mi desayuno, y tercera aun no tienes mi autorización para dormir tan placidamente en mi cama tonto.

Hyo:- jijiji hay anita, tan linda como siempre.

Al decir esto ana se había terminado de cambien colocándose su típico vestido color negro y se acerco a el lentamente y con los ojos cerrados hasta estar frente a el.

Ana:- me agrada que me digas linda…pero….

Hyo:- ¿pero…?

Ana:- solo aquí ¿me entendiste?

Se acercó mas y lo tomo por los cachetes con una mano y lo vio con una cara de que se arrepentiría de pensarlo siquiera y el joven entendió de inmediato, ana luego lo soltó y se acerco para darle un dulce beso que hizo que Yoh olvidara cualquier dolor en el rostro.

Terminaron del pequeño tentempié en el cuarto y se dirigieron a la cocina donde el preparó un delicioso desayuno, comieron rápido y salieron disparados hacia sus respectivos trabajos despidiéndose con un beso corto.

En cuanto se separaron en la calle ana regresó a su aspecto frió de siempre pero con una leve diferencia, un brillo en sus ojos que demostraba felicidad. Como siempre iba con paso rápido y seguro, sin titubear o ver a los lados hasta llegar al café donde su querida amiga Jenny estaba bastante ocupada con varios clientes.

Jenny:-ya era hora, se supone que debías estar aquí hace dos horas, ayúdame rápido.

Ana:- deja de quejarte que no son tantos, además tu también lo haces no me vengas con el papel de martir.

Jenny:- valla, valla, valla, tal parece que vienes de muuuuuy buen humor, en cuanto terminemos ¿me contaras?

Ana:-no lo esperes sentada.

Su compañera solo rió irónicamente, porque a pesar de que estaba feliz no podía dejar de ser ana, la fría ana que nadie podía comprender y que todos le tenían miedo jajaja confundido con respeto o eso quería pensar.

**Jaja este es uno de mis episodios favoritos, siempre pensé que seria así y la verdad he cumplido con mis expectativas, por cierto niños menores de 17 absténganse porfavooooor que este esta que arde, jajajaja, aunque en mi nivel esta leve jajajaja.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"**¿Fue un sueño o la mas dulce realidad?"**

**Como ya sabemos la linda ana tuvo una experiencia muy personal con el despistado hyo, en este caso eso cambió muchas cosas jiji lo voy a hacer mas interesante.**

Como todos los días, ana llegó temprano al trabajo, sin embargo estaba mas callada que de costumbre y Jenny que ha sido su amiga y compañera desde hace ya varios años se estaba preocupando ante la nueva actitud de ana, es cierto que ana no era la reina de la conversación pero por lo menos uno que otro comentario, incluso uno desagradable hacia alguna persona no faltaba en su boca, pero esta vez ninguno de ellos han hecho acto de presencia y no le quedó mas remedio que preguntar aun sabiendo que podría morir en el intento, ya que a ana jamás le había gustado abrirse ante la gente, aunque con esta ya tuviera cierto nivel de confianza.

Jenny- ¿oye ana, te encuentras bien? ¿Hoy estas muy callada, acaso te pasó algo?

Ana- no tengo nada….simplemente no hay nada de que hablar

Jenny- vamos ana, eres la personas mas cerrada y fría que conozco pero siempre has tenido algo de que hablar con tu buena amiga Jenny.

Ana-yo…creo que…. estoy…enamorada

Jenny-¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Dios mío es el Apocalipsis, el corazón de ana que estaba cubierto de la mas gruesa capa de hielo a sido liberado!, y, ¿podría saber quien es el afortunado?

Ana- es Yoh

Jenny- ¡o dios mío, lo sabia, lo sabia, tenias que enamorarte de el!¡ayer no me quisiste contar nada ,pero ahora es seguro que pasó algo verdad ana yo ya lo sabia ajajajaja!

Ana se sonrojo de forma parcial sin quitar su expresión fría, ella estaba segura de que eso era amor, y eso le molestaba en parte, ya que ella se había prometido que jamás caería en manos de nadie, que ella podía vivir sin ayuda de nadie y mantenerse a salvo de cualquier imbecil, pero el es diferente, su corazón es sincero y puro, cada cosa que dice, lo hace con toda su alma, no le importa demostrar sus emociones, incluso es muy complaciente para evitar disgustarla, en pocas palabras es perfecto, y ella siente claramente que le complementa.

Mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos una desagradable voz la sacó de aquel trance, era "el" de nuevo, tal parecía que la otra ves no fue suficiente para evitar que llegara de nuevo.

Hao- hola ana, necesito hablar contigo

Ana- ¡yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo!

Hao- ¿a no? ¿Ni siquiera por cierta información de tu pasado?

El cielo se abrió y dios dejo caer una lluvia de rayos sobre ana, ella estaba conciente de su pasado y sabia que este no era nada bueno, le podría hacer sufrir una ves mas, no solo sobre su propio autoestima si no que seria un enorme obstáculo para ser feliz con Yoh.

Ana-… ¿Dónde quieres que hablemos?

Hao- así me gusta ana, jeje, pues será en mi departamento, ¿te parece?

Ana- ja, eso quisieras maldito bastar…

Hao- yo que tu mediría mis palabras anita, no sea que se me salga algo que en verdad te cueste caro, jajaja, nos vemos hoy a las 6, pasare por ti, y te recomiendo vestirte bien para la ocasión.

Jenny ahora no entendía nada, acaso hao sabia algo que en verdad hiciera que ana cediera, es eso posible, y si es así, que seria eso, desde que la conoce no hay una sola cosa que la haga cambiar de opinión, su amiga se notaba muy enojada, confusa y deprimida al mismo tiempo, tal parecía que el asunto era muy serio.

Jenny- ana yo…

Ana- ¡no digas nada Jenny, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo así que no te metas, y ni se te ocurra decirle a Yoh porque te pesaría!

Ana tomó sus cosas y salió del establecimiento muy enojada dejando a Jenny muy desconcertada y preocupada. Ahora ana si tenía problemas y todo por un individuo obsesionado por ella, es que acaso no puede ser feliz, y justo ahora cuando había encontrado a ese alguien especial que siempre buscó y por lo que parecía perdería tan rápido como llegó.

En su departamento todo estaba tranquilo, nada se movía, solo se podían escuchar de forma muy apagada sollozos, sollozos de una mujer herida, no lo podía evitar, ella sabia lo que pasaría en ese sucio departamento y no tenia el poder para evitarlo, y lo que mas le dolía no era la posible humillación si no mas bien el hecho de ser chantajeada por la mas sucia rata. Debía prepararse, así que secó sus lágrimas y se arreglo para la ocasión tal como lo dijo hao.

A las 6 menos 5minutos hao estaba con su reluciente carro deportivo color negro frente a la puerta de su departamento, toco suavemente el claxon y ana salió a recibirlo cerrando tras de si la puerta y colocando llave al cerrojo.

Hao- que bien anita, luces muy bien, esa blusa azul y esa minifalda negra lucen muy bien en tu cuerpo jeje, espero que no te hayan molestado.

Ana sin decir nada subió al auto y contesto de manera seca y hosca:

Ana-desconecte mi teléfono, te importaría arrancar de una buena vez.

Hao- tranquila anita, ten paciencia, quiero que este día dure.

Ana- ¡dure mis polainas-grito ana invadida por la furia- acaso crees que soy tu juguete, tienes mucha suerte, así que llévame de una buena ves a tu departamento y ahí nos arreglaremos!

Hao- esta bien ana, como quieras, no olvides que quise que fuera diferente.

El trayecto fue largo, ana no podía evitar sollozar, y varias de sus lágrimas corrieron sobre sus delicadas y blancas mejillas, eran de rabia, de impotencia.

Llegaron por fin al lugar, hao bajó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta, sin embargo ana ya había bajado del auto y estaba frente a la puerta, hao se acercó a ella desde atrás y le susurro cínicamente al oído:

Hao- ana, ana, ana, no se porque te comportas así, la verdad no es tan malo jajaja.

Después de tal comentario burlón abrió la puerta y entró con ella. El lugar era bastante reconfortable y lujosos de no ser porque para ana un remedo de persona vivía ahí, sus muebles de estilos diferentes: modernos y clásicos, tenía varias luces fosforescentes dándole aires de disco, además de que se notaba una barra repleta de copas de diversos tamaños.

Hao- ana ponte cómoda, esta es tu casa.

Ana- tal y como lo pensé no vives nada mal, pero no vine aquí a elogiar tu departamento, quiero que me digas como diablos sabes sobre mi pasado.

Hao- ana, ana, ana, no sabes lo que se puede obtener con el dinero suficiente y los mejores amigos dentro de otras empresas, podemos empezar con tu bien remunerado "trabajo" si es que se le puede decir a así a trabajar en una casa de citas. También debemos de tomar en cuenta tu preciosa boda con aquel rico empresario uuuuy en serio que le diste al clavo.

Decía esto mientras ana miraba al suelo apretando los puños contra su regazo mientras hao caminó hacia la barra sirviendo vino en dos copas para acercarle una ana quien la lanzo de un golpe a bolar.

Hao- oye ana, mírame a la cara.

Ana ni siquiera titubeo, alzo la vista para ver a los ojos a aquel que fuera el ser mas ruin para ella en la faz de la tierra, pero una bofetada le evito mantener la vista en alto.

Hao- ¡acaso crees que estas en posición de ponerte en ese plan, entupida, yo ahora tengo tu vida en mis manos, te buscan para pagar esa deuda con los imbeciles con los que trabajaban con tu marido y que no te han dejado vivir en paz así que te recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces antes de hacer algo!

El tenía razón, el sabia todo, y tenia el poder para dar su paradero y podría amanecer muerta, era necesario mantenerse tranquila y llegar aun acuerdo con ese desgraciado, así que se sobó la mejilla y se paró para verlo a los ojos.

Ana- bueno, lo sabes, ahora dime que debo hacer para que no salga de tus labios.

Hao- jajajaja, pues lo único que he deseado es tenerte ana, poseerte como mujer y que seas mi y nada mas que mia.

Ana- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO, PEDASO DE BASURA SIN ESCRUPULOS!

Hao- tus insultos no me afectan, tómalo o déjalo.

Ana lloró a más no poder internamente y no le quedaba otra opción, ahora tendría que aceptar, todo sea por su bien.

Hao- y una cosa mas, tonta, debes de alejarte de mi hermano, no quiero que alguien como tu se inmiscuya con el.

Eso si le dolió, esa era una petición inhumana, cree acaso que podría dejar de amarlo así nada más, no es ta fácil como decir "solo olvídalo" cuando ha sido de las pocas personas que le ha demostrado amor y afecto puro y sincero.

Ana- no me puedes pedir eso, yo lo amo, te lo suplico.

Hao- por mi no hay problema pero cuando el aparezca muerto por tu culpa eso marcaría tu vida para siempre.

El tenia razón, a ella le dolía admitir que el tenía razón, si no se alejaba hao iba a hablar y si era así, Yoh estaría en peligro y nunca se lo perdonaría, era necesario sacrificarlo ahora para no perderlo para siempre después.

Ana- esta bien, pero quiero que nunca digas nada, porque si te atreves me encargaré de ti yo mismo, ¡¿me entendiste?!

Hao- si ana, si, ahora permíteme disfrutar de mi premio.

Al estar ana de pie el se acerco y pego un gran sorbo de vino y al tragarlo selló sus labios con los de ella, quien no pudo evitar mas que cerrar los ojos y rendirse.

**La neta este es un episodio experimental, pues casi no me gusto, sin embargo una parte de drama no vendría nada mal, además me la he pasado hablando del pasado horrible de ana sin mencionar bien que se supone que le pasó así que pido atentamente los review para así ver si lo continuo desde ese lado o se lo cambio jiji, en fin adioooos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

El dolor del pasado.

**Jeje hola de nuevo, pensé en dejar este fic pero no pude resistir la tentación, en fin, siento haber colocado a hao como el malo de la película pero me parece que le quedar otro papel ajajajá, en fin veremos si lo que sigue les gusta, por cierto no pondré lemon de hao y ana porque la verdad esa pareja no me parece en lo mas mínimo, en fin saludos y dejen revió para ver que tan bueno o malo soy jejeje.**

La noche había pasado con la mayor lentitud que ana hubiera visto en toda su vida, era como si el destino la castigara de repente por querer ser feliz. Estaba acostada al lado de un dormido Hao, sintiéndose despreciable, sucia y sobretodo ultrajada.

Ahora no sabría que hacer, como continuar si todos sus sueños habían desaparecido ante el conocimiento de su pasado y mas aun, la carcomía por dentro el saber que Yoh no podría continuar a su lado, ¿Qué haría ahora? , y con ese terrible pensamiento se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sobresaltada por una alarma que se encontraba en el pequeño buró al lado de la cama. Y sobre el una pequeña nota que desenrollo con pereza para leer algunas líneas escritas en tinta azul.

"querida Ana, la noche anterior me la pase muy bien, en verdad que no me decepcionaste, como quiera que sea lamento tener que repetirte que no te acerques a mi hermano si sabes lo que te conviene, estaremos en contacto, ¿te parece pequeña ana?, a y por cierto tu futuro aun esta en mis manos pues conozco tu pasado y no dudare en usar información tan valiosa"

Caminaba sin mucha prisa hacia el café, algo en ella se había roto, algo que esperó que jamás regresara, un suplicio que jamás la dejaría dormir placidamente otra ves y mas aun que seria del amor que había nacido en ella, ese sentimiento que se había abierto camino desde lo mas profundo de su ser para quedarse en su corazón y ahora tendría que renunciar a el.

Llegó al café seria y pensativa, pasando muy cerca de Jenny sin saludarla, se colocó un delantal y empezó a hacer café. Su compañera no decía nada, obviamente había algo extraño, sin embargo, de antemano sabia que no podría saber nada preguntando directamente axial que decidió tomar una táctica extrema.

Jenny:-este…yo…Yoh preguntó por ti ayer, dijo que llamó a tu casa pero no entro la llamada.

Ana:-….yo…estaba ocupada.

Jenny:- oh, a ok si claro, seguramente tenias algo importante que hacer ¿verdad?

La conversación había terminado, tal y como Jenny suponía, ana jamás hablara de sus sentimientos de manara abierta como ella quisiera, sin embargo de algo estaba segura algo malo había pasado, el pequeño que en ana había aparecido desapareció muy rápido.

Al terminar el día, el negocio había marchado tan bien como siempre, ahora ana guardaba algunas bolsas de café y sacaba la basura. Cuando regreso de la parte de atrás del negocio se encontró con un sonriente Yoh.

Yoh:- hola anita ¿Cómo estas?

Ana: bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yoh:- pues yo te venia a invitar a dar un paseo, hoy ay una lluvia de estrellas y pensé que podríamos ir a verlo a la colina ébano, ¿que tal, vamos?

Ana:- yo…

La rubia se quedo pensativa, era posible que fuera la ultima vez que se verían, la ultima vez que estarían juntos. Así que asintió manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos del castaño.

Al salir del café había una pequeña moto estacionada en la callé, era una harley, de color negro con algunas llamas rojas. Era una curiosa pieza de ingeniería que ana jamás pensó que alguien como Yoh utilizaría. Este al ver el rostro confundido y algo sorprendido de ana sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

Yoh:- jijiji, no la habías visto porque estaba en el taller, necesitaba una manita, pero me la entregaron ayer.

Ana:- y como es que tu…

Yoh:- jijiji que como la pague, vamos anita, el que trabaje de cocinero no significa que no tenga parte de las acciones de la compañia de mis difuntos padres.

¿Era posible encontrar un hombre humilde, buen mozo, cariñosos, gracioso y muchas otras singulares cualidades en una persona rica? Ana no pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad su corazón disfrutaba la compañía de Yoh pero después de esa noche las cosas no serán como ella quisiera que fueran.

Yoh ya estaba frente a ella con un casco de color negro y le sonreía con el suyo puesto. El castaño subió a la motocicleta y ana se sentó tras el rodeándolo con ambas manos. Arrancó la moto y avanzo por la calle esquivando autos y miviendose tan rápido como se le estaba permitido. El viento pasaba por el cabello que el casco de ana no lograba cubrir, era una brisa fresca, pues la noche estaba entrando, ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por un mar de sensaciones relacionadas con la persona frente a ella, era felicidad, paz y otras cosas que definitivamente no podía describir o explicar.

Pronto llegaron a un pequeña colina a las afueras de la ciudad, las luces casi no llegaba ahí por lo que se podía ver fácilmente el cielo cubierto en estrellas, los luceros titilaban como jugando todos en un pequeño vals interminable en el firmamento.

Bajaron de la moto dejando los cascos sobre la misma y avanzaron hasta la cima para poder apreciar la curiosa imagen, en el cielo las estrellas y bajo sus pies las luces de la ciudad que revoloteaban de aquí para allá. Permanecían quietos y callados, parecía que ninguno de los dos quisiera estropear la atmósfera que en ese momento los cubría. Era un trance que afectaba al mismísimo tiempo pues ana sentía como los minutos pasaban de manera más lenta de lo usual.

Ana paso ligeramente la vista, y quedo como en un trance, ahora la luz de las estrellas bañaba a Yoh dándole un aura extraña y misteriosa de color blanco, se veía tan tranquilo, tan apuesto, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, podía sentir como pelaba por salir de su pecho. Se giró decidía y lo observó seria y tranquila como siempre, ocasionando la risa del moreno.

Yoh:- ¿pasa algo anita?

Ana:- te amo Yoh

En mucho tiempo que Yoh no oía algo parecido, era así de la nada, sin embargo su reacción todo lo que ana esperaba, avanzó hacia ella tranquilo y sonriente, la tomó su delicado rostro entre sus manos y habló:

Yoh:- anita….ana yo…desde que te conocí jamás creí que podría sentir algo como lo que siento ahora, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esas palabras, yo también te amo y se que no te dejaré de amar nunca.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras acerco su rostro al de ella y deposito un beso con todos los sentimientos que lo llenaban, y al mismo tiempo el cielo se llenaba de una hermosa lluvia de estrellas, era definitivamente perfecto.

Sin embargo cuando Yoh la llevó de nuevo a casa la terrible realidad regreso a ella como un relámpago en medio de la tranquila noche, era necesario hablar para no ser herida más profundamente. Tomó algo de aire y en el pórtico de su casa se plató frente a el mas decida que nunca. Yoh notó este curioso cambio de aspecto en la rubia y solo esperó.

Ana:- Yoh lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante…yo, necesito decirte que no podemos estar juntos.

La expresión horrorizada de Yoh fue seguida de varias lágrimas cayendo por el delicado rostro de ana que se ensombreció al sentir el peso de las palabras que emanaban de su boca y prosiguió aun contra el terrible dolor que sentía en esos momento en su corazón.

Ana:- yo se que te amo….eso no lo dudo, sin embargo, por causas que no te puedo explicar no puedo permanecer contigo Yoh, por eso te pido que me dejes.

Sus palabras ya no siguieron, ahora estaba muy sorprendida pues el castaño la había sujetado de la muñeca y había tirado de ella para acercarla y abrazarla, claramente podía sentir su aliento rozando su oreja y unas palabras le acompañaban.

Yoh:- no lo permitiré, no permitiré que mi hermano lo vuelva a hacer, ya me quito la felicidad una vez, no lo permitiré de nuevo, de eso debes estar segura mi Ana.

Ana:- ¿tu lo sabes?

Yoh:- si me lo restregó en cuanto pudo no se lo perdonaré nunca, y no te dejaré sola contra todo esto, yo estaré a tu lado siempre me oíste bien, aun cuando el no cumplió con su parte del trato yo te protegeré.

Las últimas palabras helaron a ana, no lo había cumplido, eso significaba problemas

**Pos así como ven ya me eché otro capitulo, casi no me gustan los fics largos pero este ya se me salio de las manos, en fin, espero que les guste, habrán como otros tres capítulos no se los pierdan y manden reviews porfa para saber si vale la pena seguirle.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Desesperanza, una terrible realidad.

El día parecía muy triste, Jenny había sido llamada en la madrugada por ana, que según ella su voz denotaba algo de angustia. Se puso hablar sobre salir de viaje, que le encargaba el negocio, que no habría problema pues la propietaria era ella y que todo estaba en regla y le entregó el numero de su abogado y de su contador.

Jenny:-(pensando) es que acaso esa ana se habrá fugado con Yoh, ajajajaja, que romántico, no pensé que fuera de esas, sin embargo….debe de haber algo mas detrás, lo puedo sentir….tal parece que algo malo realmente ocurrió con Hao, espero que se cuide.

Aproximadamente a 17 mil kilómetros de ahí, Ana permanecía sentada en una pequeña banca de un parque, el sol que pasaba por entre las hojas de un árbol a su lado la llenaban de pequeñas manchas de luz que jugueteaban con cada movimiento de la brisa que estremecía el árbol, parecía pensativa, y al mismo tiempo tranquila.

Yoh salió de la nada con un refresco en la mano, se lo extendió provocando que lo viera a la cara, a lo que el castaño le regalo una sincera sonrisa.

Yoh:- vamos anita, no estés preocupada, primero que nada Jenny no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ni sabe de nuestro paradero.

Ana:- eso lo se, sin embargo….tu sabes lo que tu hermano es capaz de hacer supongo.

Yoh:- el…tiene sus contactos y dinero, pero…jiijiji yo también lo tengo así que no hay de que preocuparse.

Ana debía admitir que tenia razón, a pesar de parecer un chico bastante normal, en realidad era integrante de una gran empresa, y por lo mismo contaba con los recursos necesarios para desaparecer si así lo deseaba, y lo mejor era que eso había quedado estipulado en el testamento de sus padres, no había forma de que hao le quitara alguna parte de la enorme herencia que le correspondía.

Estaban en un pueblo costero, la brisa del mar movía el cabello de ana mientras caminaban juntos por una hermosa playa de blanca arena, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Ella vestía con un bikini color negro acompañado de un pareo con diversas figuras de flores de color rojo y amarillo, además de un sombrero de paja bastante cómodo que le cubría la nuca y el rostro del sol; Yoh parecía totalmente relajado, su camiseta de color blanco, su bermuda color café y unos lentes de sol arriba de sus audífonos, además sus brazos tras la nuca le daban un aire de total serenidad y despreocupación.

Yoh:- oye anita, ¿te gusta este lugar?

Ana:- mmmm no esta mal

Yoh:- ¿que no esta mal? Vamos anita no seas mala

Ana:- no soy mala tonto, simplemente soy sincera, en verdad me gustaría vivir aquí para siempre

Yoh:- si, la verdad a mi también me gustaría, nuestros hijos estarían siempre bronceaditos jijiji

Un golpe sobre su cabezo dejo un gran chichón rojo, ana no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario, es decir, hijos, la verdad jamás había pensado en algo así, o tal vez si pero….no estaba segura del todo.

Se la pasaron en la playa por un buen rato caminando de aquí a allá, comiendo algunos helados, en ocasiones ana parecía ahogar al pobre Yoh en el mar por alguna broma, incluso en una ocasión una pareja de ancianos les preguntó si eran una pareja de recién casados.

Yoh:- jijijiji no señora, no lo somos ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Anciana:- ay jovencito, se ven tan felices que pensamos que lo eran.

Yoh:- jiijii, pues yo que mas quisiera pero….

De pronto Yoh salió volando y ana mantenía su brazo levantado y una gran vena resaltada en su frente terminaron con la conversación.

El atardecer llegó y los dos permanecían en el balcón de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban. La puesta de sol era hermosa desde ahí, podían ver perfectamente los matices de color rojo y amarillo fundidos con las nubes y un sol naranja desapareciendo en el mar.

Yoh:- me encantan las puestas de sol, me recuerdan que todo tiene un final, pero…que después viene un nuevo comienzo ¿no lo crees anita?

Ana:- eso es algo que no sabría responderte del todo…

Yoh:- jeje hablas como si no tuvieras futuro niña rubia

Ana:- ¿ahora soy niña rubia eh? No se si es que he perdido la esperanza pero… por lo menos ahora soy mas feliz que antes, de eso si estoy segura.

Yoh:- jiijiji, me alegra saberlo, por cierto creo que es hora de dormir no crees.

Ana:-¿dormir? Por la cara que tienes es obvio que dormir es lo último que paso por tu cabezota o ¿me equivoco?

Yoh:- jijijiji bueno….

La rubia propinó un fuerte golpe a la cabeza del castaño y se metió a su cuarto, se desvistió y tomó una toalla para meterse al baño. Dejó caer agua caliente en la tina, luego un poco de fría para dejarla tibia y poder relajarse, ya llena, se metió y dejó reposar su cabeza en el borde de la bañera, mirando hacia arriba, con tranquilidad.

A los pocos minutos se había quedado dormida por el agua caliente y el vapor sin embargo, de pronto un ruido la hizo despertar de golpe, la puerta se había abierto y un Yoh cubierto nada más en su cintura por una pequeña toalla apareció en el umbral tan sonriente como siempre.

Ana:-¿que crees que haces?

Yoh:-yo… pues llevas ya buen rato aquí y pues necesito bañarme

Ana ya no batalló, en verdad no le molestaba su presencia, se la pasaba tan bien a su lado, en verdad el había cambiado tanto su vida. El moreno se sumergió dentro de la tina y quedó frente a ella.

Yoh:- oye anita, lo mas probable es que nos vallamos dentro de tres días.

Ana:- ¿tan pronto eh?, bueno entonces habrá que utilizar bien nuestro tiempo.

Después de esta frase ana se levantó y se sentó sobre las piernas de Yoh comenzando a besarlo. El moreno no se hizo del rogar y profundizo el beso, provocando un dulce juego con sus lenguas. Mientras sus manos avanzaron por el cuerpo de la rubia, desde la cintura, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus bien formados pechos.

Después de un eterno beso de lujuria Yoh no dejaba de sonreírle, y ella con el rostro serio esperó a saber que era eso que le ocasionaba tanta risa, sin embargo se dio cuanta al momento que comenzó a lamer sus pechos, primero el izquierdo, luego el derecho, era como la primer vez que estuvieron juntos, el había demostrado su gusto por sus pechos. Cada lamida provocaba una oleada de placer en ana, era una sensación muy placentera, gemía y revolvía el cabello del castaño.

Después de eso el continuó mordiendo cada parte de ana, con cariño y delicadeza dejando pequeñas marcas que desaparecían al instante. Para ese momento ana en verdad se sentía muy bien, curiosamente a pesar de lo que sentía su rostro parecía serio de todas formas, solamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas demostraba su estado real. Yoh se detuvo y la observó mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada

Yoh- veo que te gusta jugar conmigo ¿verdad anita?

Ana- ja lo dices como si yo fuera la que esta jugando con "su comida"

Yoh- ¡¡¡anita!!! Dijiste un chiste, jijiji parece que estas feliz conmigo

Ana-no digas bobadas.

Ana se sonrojó aun mas, el tenia razón, una persona tan fría como lo era ella jamás creyó hacer un chiste y mucho menos de ese tipo, en verdad ese "castaño tonto" como ella le decía a veces, le había llegado al corazón. Sin embargo en ese momento algo la había sacado de esos pensamientos tan profundos, algo había entrado de improvisto en su pequeño sexo, ahora el pequeño Yoh besaba sus pechos mientras dos dedos entraban y salían de ella con delicadeza dándole un extremo placer y un fuerte gemido.

Yoh sonrió maliciosamente, el deleite mas grande para el era darle placer a la joven que tenia ahora sobre sus piernas, así que era hora de pasar a lo ultimo y mejor, y acomodando suavemente a Ana sobre "el" la dejó caer poco a poco sujetándola ligeramente de la cintura. La rubia al sentir la penetración se sintió plena, feliz y por supuesto completa. Los movimientos eran lentos, ahora disfrutaban ambos de ser uno solo, cada movimiento los llevaba al cielo y los hacia disfrutar de sobremanera, los besos eran mas profundos y fogosos, el placer que los invadía los hacia olvidarse de todo, de todos, solo tenían mente el uno para el otro, y después de un tiempo de movimientos, besos, caricias, mordías y arañazos Yoh derramo su esencia dentro de la rubia que no pudo evitar mas que dar un fuerte grito por la sensación tan fuerte que le llenaba el cuerpo.

Continuaban sentados, ana sobre Yoh, no se movían ni decían nada mientras sus respiraciones agitadas se normalizaban, en ocasiones se veían y sonreían, bueno, solo Yoh, y se daban pequeños besos.

Después de media hora ambos salieron de la tina, Yoh aun con su pequeña toalla y ana con una bata y una toalla sobre la cabeza. El castaño la sostenía entre sus brazos y camino despacio hacia la cama con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para después bajarla tiernamente sobre la cama. Y lado al lado permanecieron viéndose hasta que el sueño los venció.

A la mañana siguiente ana despertó por los pequeños rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas de la ventana que estaba frente a la cama, se sentía plena, feliz y segura.

Yoh- buenos días anita, ¿dormiste bien?

Ana- algo, ¿a donde fuiste?

Yoh- por el desayuno.

El castaño se dio vuelta y dejo ver una pequeña mesa con dos charolas, levantó una y se la llevo a ana, colocándola sobre sus piernas.

Yoh- unos huevos estrellados con salsa mexicana, come que necesitaremos fuerzas para el viaje

Ana- ¿viaje?

Yoh- sip tendremos que movernos hoy, tal parece que nos encontraron

Ana- ¡que nos encontraron, dios mió tenemos que….!

Pero sus palabras quedaron ahí, Yoh se había acercado a su rostro para besarla, con ese lindo gesto las palabras quedaron solo en su mente.

Yoh- no te preocupes, les costará mucho encontrarnos, ejejeje se bien como tapar mis huellas, en fin desayunemos y nos preparamos para el viaje ¿si?

La rubia se tranquilizo y tomo el desayuno con su sonriente novio, con la mas placida tranquilidad y algunas cosas tonta que Yoh le decía y que según ella ameritaban un buen castigo.

Cuando por fin terminaron arreglaron sus cosas y salieron hacia el aeropuerto, lamentablemente para ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los estaba siguiendo muy de cerca, un hombre alto y de cabello negro corto los seguía, tenia una mirada tranquila con ojos de color plata aparentaba estar listo para dar un gran golpe a la feliz pareja pues su sonrisa parecía de satisfacción.

…- ya los encontré…ahora terminaré con el trabajo tan rápido bajen del avio jejejeje esto será fácil, seguramente mis compañero ya están allá…jejejeje ya veras mi querida a…n…a…jajajajajajajaja.

Continuara…

**Jeje ya en las ultimas, no dejen de mandar reviews para que la termine, jajajaj mas o menos quedan otros tres capítulos cuando mucho, espero les guste este.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve

**Un pasado oscuro**

**Pero que vergüenza, hace ya casi un año deje este fic, aunque creo que no conté bien los mese, en fin lo acabaré así sea lo ultimo que haga y empezaré con otros mas que tengo en mente, en fin ese es mi capitulo 9 espero y este bien, incluso ya se acerca el final peligrosamente, disfrútenlo.**

El frió hacia que lo dientes de ana tiritaran, era difícil pasar de un clima tan calido como lo eran las islas del caribe, al helado clima de Moscú en Rusia.

Su nuevo destino había sido decidido por Yoh, quien había prevenido la salida y había mandado a comprar ropa abrigada, algunos sacos, chamarras, guantes y demás para permanecer un buen tiempo en la ciudad.

Al bajar del avión un viento helado dio contra sus rostros o lo poco que quedaba de ellos bajo un gorro y una bufanda. Par ana esto era bastante molesto y demostraba su descontento continuamente contra Yoh.

Ana- eres un cabeza hueca Yoh, como se te ocurre venir a Rusia, por el amor de dios.

Yoh-jijiji vamos anita no es tan malo, el clima frió no es tan malo.

Ana- ¿a no?-propinando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del moreno- que tiene de bueno soperutano.

A los pocos minutos de caminar, entraron en la enorme recepción del aeropuerto, donde el calor de la calefacción llenaba el lugar. Ahora más tranquilos avanzaron hacia la banda transportadora que llevaba las maletas, se acercaron y tomaron sus respectivos equipajes. Después salieron del lugar, donde un automóvil los estaba esperando y un anciano con larga barba blanca les esperaba junto con un joven enorme de cabello rojizo y largo que se mantenía serio con los brazos cruzados y usando anteojos oscuros.

El anciano al ver a la pareja se acerco rápidamente.

Anciano-Señor Yoh cuanto tiempo sin verlo por aquí, he arreglado todo en cuanto me llegó su mensaje. He tomado las precauciones debidas, el auto nos espera, y este joven se encargará de su seguridad, su nombre es mikail.

Yoh-jiijiji muy bien luding, siempre puedo contar contigo, te presento a la señorita Ana kyoyama, que será nuestra huésped y el mas grande de mis tesoros.

Luding- encantado señorita kyoyama.

Ana- (algo cohibida) hola.

Mikail- disculpe la interrupción pero se nos hace tarde, podrían subir al auto por favor.

Sin mas se pusieron en marcha, entraron aun automóvil negro, parecía un automóvil muy pasado de moda, sin embargo se veía bastante seguro. El mayordomo abrió la puerta para que ana e Yoh entraran a la parte de atrás mientras el subía en el asiento del copiloto, y mikail se disponía a conducir. Avanzaron rápidamente por la ciudad mientras ana observaba en silencio por la ventana. De pronto se sentía ansiosa, si saber muy bien el porque.

Ana- ¿a donde vamos? (sonando tan indiferente como normalmente sonaba)

Yoh- a una propiedad que tenemos aquí, bueno… más bien una de las tantas jijijiji.

Ana- y será seguro ir a ese lugar, no le será fácil a hao encontrarnos.

Yoh- no lo creo, esta en especial es mía, solo luding y yo conocemos la localización exacta.

El trayecto continuaba sin ningún contratiempo, sin embargo ana pudo notar algo muy extraño en la forma de conducir del joven pelirrojo. Parecía que había subido la velocidad de forma improvista.

Yoh- ¿ocurre algo mikail?

Mikail- lo lamento señor Yoh pero… parece que nos siguen.

Ana- ¿nos siguen?

Yoh- ¿podrás perderlo?

Mikail- lo intentaré, pero será un poco difícil, necesito que se sujeten.

El auto continúo avanzando a mucha velocidad, por calles, y más calles, sin embargo el auto que los seguía continuaba atrás. Ana estaba tan nerviosa que comenzó temblar, le costaba un poco respirar, pero Yoh se aferro a ella en un protector abraso y levanto su rostro para poder verla directamente a los ojos y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, le habló muy despacio.

Yoh- te amo como a nadie en el mundo, y no nos va pasar nada ¿confías en mi?

Ana- yo…si.

Yoh- jijijiji tranquila dentro de poco lo perderemos.

Y así fue, en un movimiento rápido de mikail, pasaron un par de semáforos antes de que cambiaran a rojo, dejando al auto perseguidor metido en un embrollo de carros.

Después de esa carrera desesperada, el camino fue mas tranquilo. Después de algunos minutos de trayecto el auto se paro frente a una norme casa con un portón de color negro y dos cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina. El mayordomo sacó un pequeño control y oprimió un botón y la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar el auto que atravesó un enorme jardín lleno de diversas flores y árboles para luego detenerse frente a la entrada de la lujosa mansión de 4 pisos con paredes pintadas en colores crema y vino, dándole un aspecto antiguo y muy singular.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, el mayordomo bajo primero para abrir la puerta del asiento de atrás para que Yoh y Ana pudieran salir. Ella quedo totalmente impresionada por el tamaño del lugar, y más aun de su hermosura y perfección. Sin mas entraron y se encontraron con la servidumbre esperando en el lobby mientras avanzaban eran saludados por cada uno de ellos, y aunque ana se sentía algo incomoda por tal trato, Yoh saludaba a cada uno de sus trabajadores como si fueran parte de su familia, con sonrisas y abrazos.

Después de tan larga bienvenida, Yoh dejó indicaciones a todo el personal de atender a ana con todo el respeto y lujos que pudieran darle, además de que prepararan una buena y deliciosa comida y que avisaran cuando estuviera lista para poder bajar a comer.

El segundo piso, que es donde se colocaron estaba lleno de habitaciones arregladas con diversos lujos que hacían de cada una suites individuales. En una de ellas ahora ana descansaba en una enorme cama cubierta por varias mantas, una charola con varios recipientes y platos vacíos permanecía sobre una pequeña mesa con ruedas en un rincón, pues ana había llegado tan extenuada del viaje que no tenia ganas de caminar y menos bajar o subir escaleras, mientras tanto Yoh permanecía a su lado viéndola dormir, hasta que la rubia poco a poco abría los ojos y veía a su "salvador"

Yoh- por fin despertaste dormilona…

Antes de decir nada más el pie de ana se impacto contra su rostro haciéndolo retroceder y caer de la cama.

Ana- si vas a llamarme de alguna manera primero pídeme permiso, además que rayos haces tu en mi habitación.

Yoh se levanto con dificultad mientras sujetaba su nariz, lo que ocasiono que la hablar su vos sonara nasal y graciosa.

Yoh- ¡pedo adiita had estado duedmiendo toda da nodche y buena padte de la mañana!

Ana no pudo evitar sonreír, al escuchar la voz de un "novio" y levanto su mano para llamarlo con dos dedos.

Ana- ven aquí.

Yoh- ¿ya no me golpearas?- Preguntó con cierto miedo en la voz

Ana- solo si no vienes en 10 segundos

Sin más el moreno se acerco a ana y esta abrió los brazos para que se acurrucara a su lado y colocara su cabeza apoyada en su pecho como una madre recibiendo a su hijo.

Ana- yo quiero que sepas lo que pasó hace ya 5 años.

Yoh se crispó en sus brazos y se separo de ella un poco para poder levantar la mirada y observarla con aprensión y dolor.

Yoh-eso no es necesario anita, yo… a mi no me interesa lo que alguna ves fuiste.

Ana- no lo dudo, pero yo quiero contártelo, es algo que debes de saber.

Yoh- no eso no es cierto soy feliz con solo tenerte.

Ana- si no quieres que definitivamente te lesione la nariz cállate y escucha- dijo esto frunciendo el seño y cerrando lo ojos.

Yoh no dijo nada más y retomo su posición en el pecho de ana y susurro un pequeño "bueno"

Ana- yo nací en un pequeño pueblo, en una familia humilde, donde no nos faltaba nada, sin embargo, a mi me parecía que me faltaba todo, deseaba el dinero mas que nada en le mundo, y ese pensamiento me mantuvo miserable la mayoría de mi infancia hasta que alcancé la mayoría de edad y salí de mi casa hacia la ciudad sin decir nada a mis padres.

Al llegar las cosas no fueron nada fáciles, pero mi belleza me ayudaba bastante.

Yoh- no lo dudo anita, eres como un angelito que…

Ana- ¡no interrumpas bobo, me desconcentras¡tu solo escucha.

Yoh- de acuerdo.

Ana- me mantuve con pequeños trabajos que servían para pagarme la comida y la vivienda, y fu e uno de eso trabajos que un tipo se me acerco una tarde en una pequeña cafetería en la que en ese momento trabajaba y me hablo de un negocio muy bueno: una casa de citas.

Ana dijo estas últimas palabras con un remarcado dolor, su rostro se ensombreció, mientras Yoh se revolvía en sus brazos claramente sintiendo aquel terrible dolor que dormía en el pecho en el que estaba recargado.

Ana-continuo con su relato tragando con mucha dificultad- acepté ir y aunque al principio fui muy renuente ante el trabajo, al final pude hacerlo de manera automática y sin resentimiento, culpa o algún sentimiento. Al fin y al cabo cada noche llegaban millonarios a escogernos y al día siguiente nos devolvías, era todo simple y frió, hasta que "el" llegó, era un empresario que venia de Asia, nunca supe bien de donde pero… el me "compró por así decirlo y yo… -Ana no pudo continuar y las palabras se quebraron en su garganta por el terrible dolor que poco a poco subía desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Y de pronto yoh ya la tenia entre sus brazos con un dulce pero firme abrazo.

Yoh- por favor ana, ya no sigas, esto te duele mucho y más a mi que siento ese dolor.

Ana- tengo que hacerlo….- se quedo en silencio unos segundos y suspiró para continuar-viví con el por mas de 2 años, me llevaba a miles de fiestas, me compraba miles de cosas muy caras, joyas, ropa, autos pero… todo se fue a la basura cuando comenzó a apostar, justo después de consumar nuestro matrimonio, todo se fue la drenaje, el…. Lo perdió todo en esos juegos, sus propiedades, su dinero e incluso a mi…

Ana se aferraba con fuerza de Yoh llorando con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y aterrizaban sobre la espalda de Yoh que permanecía en el abrazo intenso.

Ana- y nunca se recuperó y el perderme me vi en una vida de servidumbre, peor que escoria, fui tratada como la cosa mas baja del mundo, un simple juguete y escapé, Salí de ese terrible lugar y cambien mi nombre y mis apellidos tan pronto pude, mi familia había desaparecido cuando los volví a buscar, así que llegue a New York con la esperanza de empezar otra ves, y así fue, y siempre con el pensamiento de que el dolor que me proporciono una persona, un hombre , me guarecí en una concha por así decirlo pero entonces… te conocí.

Yoh deshizo el abrazo y permaneció arrodillado al igual que ella sobre la cama y quedando frente a frente con el rostro totalmente lleno de tristeza y con varias lagrimas corriendo por sus morenas mejillas.

Ana- tu llegaste, con tu simpleza, tu tranquilidad y sobretodo ese amor incondicional que dabas sin chistar a las personas que te rodean, y me sentí feliz, llena, nueva, renovada, mi fe y esperanza renacieron contigo, dejándome respirar una vez mas.

Yoh- que había permanecido en silencio pensado en lo difícil que había sido para ana y ahora la tenia frente a el con el corazón despedazado por los fantasmas de su pasado así que habló con todo el sentimiento que tenia en el pecho-anita, yo nunca había tenido a alguien como tu a mi lado, mi riqueza me rodeo de mujeres y lujo, notaba que todo era falso, y que todo se debía al dinero, y cuando decidí bajar de mi pedestal para trabajar humildemente era feliz, pero algo faltaba, ese algo que necesitaba mi alma para estar completa, y entonces te vi, y todo fue demasiado rápido, tu con ese carácter que tienes me embelesaste, con ese rostro tan hermosos me cautivaste y sobre todo ese precioso sonrojo que llena tus mejillas aun con esa expresión seria que me encanta, sentía claramente los deseos de que mi corazón te perteneciera y vivir contigo para siempre.

Ana-¿me prometes que no te alejaras nunca?

Yoh- lo prometo, así tenga que dar mi vida por ti, no te dejaré nunca.

Se juntaron en un beso delicado, un pequeño roce que demostraba todo el amor que se profesaban, llevaba ternura y amor, y poco a poco su intensidad creció hasta llegar a mostrar intensidad y deseo.

Se abrazaron mientras el beso continuaba. Sin embargo había alguien a las afueras de la barda que rodeaba la gran propiedad, alguien con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa y sobretodo un pensamiento de placer al ver a su objetivo tan cerca.


End file.
